gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smaller Easter Eggs (GTA III)
Smaller Easter Eggs are subsidiary Easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto:III. Description General *Upon exiting the bridge heading to Shoreside Vale, the one needs to turn left to the airport and continue down the road. Up the stairs near the subway, there's a statue of a man with a flag in his hand and a cone on his head, with an inscription below him reading "For Those Who Fought for Freedom 1936." *The word "the" can be seen in the Dodo's wings. *In Bedford Point, under a sign of Flashback 95.6, there are some messages. One of them says "GTA III OUT NOW!" *In the very south-western block of Bedford Point lies a parking lot, notably featured in the Kingdom Come mission. Here, an Easter egg can be found known as The Hidden Sign. To reach it, the player needs a car of small size such as a Manana or Taxi. Going up the stairs leading to an overlooking platform to the north of the lot near the entrance to an underground parking in the same area, the player must jump from the car to reach the top of a building to the west, jump down on the wall and from there drop down to an otherwise inaccessible alley behind it. At the end of the alley, on the wall, there is a posted notice that states "You weren't supposed to be able to get here you know." Near the poster is a ramp that allows the player to leave again. References to the GTA Series *In the subway stations of Liberty City posters can be seen with a background and some drawings, with "GTA" in gray. *Top Down City is a fictional film in GTA III. Ads can be spotted all over the city. The film is a reference to Grand Theft Auto 1, and Grand Theft Auto 2, as these two are in the Top-Down Perspective. *There is a billboard near Francis International Airport that says "See you in Miami!" This is a hint of where the next game would take place (which is Vice City.) References to other video games *References to Carcer City can sometimes be heard on the in-game radio, which is a city that would be later used in Rockstar's Manhunt. *During the mission Two-Faced Tanner, the character that the player has to kill is named Tanner, just like protagonist of the Driver series. He was purposefully given a female walking animation due to the criticism the Driver series received with players complaining that Tanner walked like a girl. *One of the radio stations in GTA III is called "MSX." This is a reference to a console from the late 80s called the MSX. Some of the game's developers were involved with games for that console. *In Shoreside Vale, near the Pirates in Mens Pants, the Soldier of Misfortune can be seen. It's a parody of the FPS Soldier of Fortune. References to other media *Once the Taxi odd job has been completed, the Borgnine Taxi will be unlocked. It is based on the taxi driven by Ernest Borgnine in Escape from New York. *A newly released film, Badfellas can be seen advertised in GTA III. It is a parody of the film Goodfellas, in which Frank Vincent, the voice actor of Salvatore Leone, starred in. References to the real world *If the one will travel beyond the City Limits of Liberty City using the Dodo, various Rockstar developers' names can be seen on the radar, stylized as town names on the radar, edited to appear as neighborhoods. Notable "neighborhoods" include Obbeburgh (Obbe Vermeij,) Aaronsville (Aaron Garbut,) Woodcounty (Alisdair Wood,) Les County (Leslie Benzies,) Garystown (Gary McAdam,) and Adamton (Adam Fowler or Adam Cochrane.) *Pogo the Monkey is a video game advertised in various radio stations in GTA III. Pogo the Monkey could be named after Pogo the Clown, a serial killer. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III